Modern construction machines have dramatically increased the efficiency of performing various construction projects. For example, earthmoving machines employing automatic slope control systems are able to grade a project area using fewer passes and in less time than what was previously done manually. As another example, modern asphalt pavers and other road makers have allowed replacement of old roads and construction of new roads to occur on the order of hours and days instead of what once took place over weeks and months. Construction crews also now comprise fewer individuals due to the automation of various aspects of the construction process. Much of the technological advances of construction machines are owed in part to the availability of accurate sensors that allow real-time monitoring of the condition and position of a machine's components and/or the environment surrounding the machine. Despite the improvements in modern construction machines, new systems, methods, and techniques are still needed.